Working Together
by EldestDurk
Summary: BuffyCharmed crossover with some Angel. The CO's and the scoobyFang Gang get thrown together, they have to work together to stop the most recent threat, Cole, who wants Pheobe back, will they be able to stop him? **ON HIATUS**
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Ok so this is based at the end of Angel and Buffy and end of season 6 of Charmed, and Piper hasnt given birth to Chris yet, Chris has already gone back and Gideon has dissappeared, also Cole is still evil, they dont know that he has come back yet. And there is another character Louise (Yea I know, im using my own name, but its the only one I like lol)

- Chapter 1 - Rising Darkness -

Buffy sighed as she turned to her younger sister Dawn "I dont know Dawnie, I just dont know...."

She sighed again as she turned back to the huge gaping hole that was once Sunnydale, the town that once held a load of people with dreams and lives and jobs, and now it was all gone, they were homeless...

"Maybe...maybe we should call Angel...just to let him know what was going on..." Willow said as she moved toward Buffy, she couldnt handle the silence and the groans from the people on the bus was heart wretching to hear "And get to a hospitals, some people are pretty injured..."

Buffy nodded slowly as she turned toward her friend, her friend who had been there through the hard times and the good and again she sighed, she smiled slowly and walked onto the bus, after explaining to everyone what was going to happen she helped Faith put Wood into the back then once everyone was safetly sitting down, she drove away....

Meanwhile in San Fransisco....

"What happened!" Piper yelled as she ran into the kitchen arms raised ready to blow up any demon that dared show there face. She groaned as she saw her sister PHeobe on the floor "Pheobe what happened!"

"I dont know!" Phoebe said as she was helped up by her sister "Now sit down, that cant be good on the baby, go on now scoot!"

Piper rolled her eyes as Phoeobe shooed her into the living room, once she had sat down and made herself comfortable she gave her sister a look "NOw.....what happened..."

Pheobe sighed slowly as she sat down oppisote her sister, she placed her head in her hands as she answered "I dont know...it was like....I was part of something, or something within me was awakened....." She looked up to see Piper looking strangely at her "and yes I know its wierd, its like....I feel stronger, My powers are gone but I feel like I could do anything!"

"Anything?" Piper repeated as she smiled, "What about getting MIss Pheobe back to work!"

"Ooooooooooh..." Pheobe shook her head at her sister then threw a pillow at her, she had been on a sabbitical for weeks now and Piper wasnt in the mood to have a mopy sister around.

Just then Paige walked into the room

"Whats up my fellow sisters!" She smiled as she sat down, she was feeling happy today because she had finally told her sisters what she had been supressing for a very long time, she was gay "ANy demons to take care of....." She sighed happily as she looked at both of her sisters

"No...just chairs...and power wasnt it Pheobe?" Piper smiled looking at Phoebe and laughed when PHeobe threw another pillow at her.

"Ok, never mind, Im going to scry for innconets...." Paige exclaimed as she got up

"What?" Piper said as she stood up "HOw can you do that?!"

"Its easy!" PAige nodded as she orbed the crystal and map into her hands "All I have to do is either concenrate on magical innocients or just say a handy little spell...."

Piper shook her head slowly at her sister but waved her away, Paige glady walked into the sun room. Meanwhile Piper ran back into the living room when she heard the familer gasp from Pheobe

"Pheobe! What is it? what are you seeing?" Piper was looking at her sister hoping for something good, she had been itching to kill a demon for weeks now, but her sister wouldnt let it, they kept saying it was bad for the baby.

"I dont know, it was....women fighting with Vampires....and fire...it was at a erm....parking lot, outside....."

"Genes parking lot..." Paige said as she walked back into the room "PLace kept coming up red hot!"

"ok, thats my premontion, and since it was night..."

"We can get our things ready for the fight!"

Paige and Pheobe grinned as they both turned to look at Piper, who rolled her eyes and stood up

"Fine whatever, you too got some ryhming going on, just point me towards the demon and I will gladly blow it up for you!"

"Oh no honey..." PHoebe walked toward Piper and rubbed her tummy slightly "You have to rest remember..."

PAige nodded as she rubbed Pipers tummy as well then walked off behind Pheobe.

Later that night

After Buffy had rang up Angel she was waiting for him, it was in San Fran and it was dark, usually there would be Vamps running around

"Where is he?" Buffy moaned again, she had been freezing her butt off for an hour, she knew he had to come all the way from Los Angelas but this was ricdulous...... and that sign was getting on her nerves, it read Genes Parking Lot.....

AUthors Note MOre coming soon, I hope you like this!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is some more! Hope you enjoy!

- Chapter 2 - Fighting together -

Piper was frantic, she kept looking at her watch every 3 minutes. When Pheobe looked over at her she laughed

"Piper, she'll be here!"

"yea right, when that girls gets here she is sooooo grounded!" Piper said angrily as she sat down, Louise was late again, no doubt having coffee or something

"Piper...." Pheobe sighed again, she knew Piper was being too overprotective but the fact was that Piper cared too much for her, Louise had come to them bruised from her Step fathers beatings and upset by her mothers antics, so it was kinda hard for Piper to let her go, she had to deal with the nightmares and that, but now she was better, Piper didnt know how to let go.

"Im home! Sorry im late!" Louise said as she walked into the door, she took her bag off and after putting it down and began to take of her jacket then she noticed the tension "what? whats going on?"

Piper walked forward "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes I do, I went for some hot chocolate with a few friends thats all, im home and you look like your going to a vanquish?" Louise finished after she looked at Pipers attire, she was wearing her black clothes, they hardly disgused her belly

"Ok Piper firstly, your not going, and secondly, " Phoebe said turning to Louise "Neither are you!"

Louise pouted and crossed her arms, she was 19 but she still hadnt been in the field yet so to speak

"Dont you dare..." PHeobe warned as she slightly pushed Louise upstairs "You are going to stay here and look after Wyatt while you..." Phoebe turned back to Piper

"...Are going to help you!" Piper finished off "Listen Pheobe you need me, you cant vanquish the demons without me, what if you need the power of 3?"

Pheobe groaned because she knew that her sister had a point "Fine, but any danger, AnY! At all and your going home lady!"

Piper rolled her eyes slowly as she groaned, but that was good enough for Pheobe

"Ok, PAIGE!"

After calling Paige and she orbed in, they all orbed out.

Meanwhile at the Parking Lot

Angel, Connor (Long story, but bascially he is a good guy, and he is ready to get to know his father) Spike had turned up, Fred, Gunn, Lorne and Weasly stayed behind to take care of things

"Angel, how was the trip?" Even as Buffy said it she knew that it sounded stupid

Angel wasnt really listening though "Are they all?"

"Slayers Yep" Buffy nodded answering Angels question, "Is that Spike?" She said finally noticing him "And who is that?" She said indicating Connor

"Well.. " Angel sighed " Thats a long story, but yea thats Spike and thats my son... Connor"

Buffy looked at Angel for a long time before saying something "You...you have a son...."

Angel nodded then sighing he turned to Willow "Hey Will..."

"Hey Angel...Ooh Spike! and....erm..."

Buffy left Angel and Willow alone for Angel to explain the whole Connor thing to her, she walked a little further away from the bus, then sighed as Willow, Faith, Giles and Dawn caught up with her

"What do we do know?" Dawn asked, and again Buffy sighed, then stiffened, she could hear someone coming, she looked over at FAith who nodded and pointed to a corner where they saw some bright lights, they slowly walked over to the corner when all of a sudden everything froze but Buffy and FAith

"What the..."

"Piper!" Said a voice, then another voice said

"What! I got scared"

Faith and Buffy walked backwards as 3 females walked into the light

"Who are you?" Buffy asked "And what have you done to everything?"

Faith in the meantime was looking at PHeobe "Your a slayer... "

Pheobe laughed looking at Faith "What? A what? no no im a witch, not a slayer a witch Ow! Piper!"

At that moment Piper had hit Pheobe on the arm but they couldnt say anything else, because where they bus was, was now a huge fireball, it had exploded and something was rising from it.

Hee hee sorry about the long chapter lol


	3. Chapter 3

Ok thank you so much for your reviews! I really appriacte it! Ok here is some more

- New Guests -

Buffy looked at the burning bus in horror, there had been Slayers on that bus, girls she had known for weeks and now they were all gone

"NOOOOOOO" 

She heard herself say as she ran toward the bus, following her was Willow, her girlfriend Kenndy was on the bus as well as Faiths new squeeze Wood.

Piper, Pheobe and Paige just stood back. they didnt know what to do, they got the feeling that they knew the people on the bus so they didnt want to inturrpt, Then all of a sudden there was another explosion

BAAAANGGGG

This time the explosion had a rippled effect and knocked everyone off their feet.

"Piper!" Pheobe called frantically, she was pregnant and she didnt want anything to happen to the baby "PIPER! Oh there you are..." She said as she spotted Piper on the floor with some debris on her

"Ooooh what was that!!" Piper yelled as she stood up, she looked around and saw Paige walking, well Limping toward them "Are you ok?"

Paige shook her head slowly, she had not only sprained her ankle she had hit her head "No...."

PIper sighed slowly then turned to the others, Buffy was helping FAith up and looking for Willow, Giles was helping up Angel, Xander was walking towards then and Spike was just standing there, looking at the bus, Piper frowned then turned to the bus and her eyes widened in terror, for sitting on a throne of fire in the middle of the bus was Cole

"Oh my GOD!!!!??????" She said then tugged Phoebes sleeve who was looking at Paige, as Pheobe turned her head to Cole she swore then clenched her fists,

Cole just smiled at the effect he was having on people, he got off his throne and walked forward smirking with glee "Hello Pheobe" he said as he stood a few yards away from her "HAving fun?"

Piper coarsing with anger took one step forward but Pheobe held her back "Well well, look whos back....Get a life Cole, I will vanqish you this time!"

Cole just laughed then waved his hands summoning demons and vampires around them "You see PHeobe, its a simple choice, join me or die....."

PHeobe shook her head slowly "You really think I am going to turn my back on my sisters! Well your WRONG!" She yelled then COle chuckled

"Well I'll give you some time to think it over..." Then he flamed out. The vamps and Demons took that as the signal to attack and they did, wave after wave after wave of demons and Vamps alike ran forward attacking the slayers, the mortals and the witches, pretty soon they were trapped in a circle with evil all around them

"Willow! Can you do a barrier thing again?" Buffy yelled at Willow whilst kicking the crap out of a vamp before staking him

Willow nodded then sat down "Keep them away from me..."

Meanwhile Piper and Paige was having trouble, they didnt have supernatural strength, just supernatural powers, they were outnumbered, and pretty soon, they would be dead

"Paige! Orb us out of here!" Phoebe yelled but Paige was fending off 2 demons, PHoebe looked at Piper and nodded,

"LOUISE!" PIper yelled into the air and waited.....

- Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor -

Louise sighed as she tried to get Wyatt to sleep, he was very tired but he wasnt having none of it

"Come on Wyatt...Shhhh Shhhh"

She was doing the swaddle but it wasnt working, then before she could try something else she heard Piper calling her

"Damn...LEo!!!"

She called who came just a second after "Can you take Wyatt please? Im being called...

Leo nodded and took his son in his arms, he was going to complain, he loved spending time with his son, it was the only chance he had to spend with him for a while, he was and Elder and he was pretty busy.

- Back at the battle -

5 Seconds later Louise orbed in, she took one look around and gasped, people were fighting and generally from the outside Louise could tell they would lose, so shaking her head she orbed to Piper

"Piper, take my hand!!!"

PIper shook her head as she ducked a fireball, Louise held out her hand and in a swaddle of orbs it dissappeared and reappeared in her hand, and she threw it back at the demon vanquishing him

"Ok, what?"

Piper quickly explained that they needed time so nodding Louise walked into the middle and held her hands at her chest, then quickly throwing them out at either side of her a force field appeared around the gang, the only problem was that demons were still getting in and bringing vamps with them, but luckly WIllow had just finished her spell and the force field was strengthed so after finishing off the vamps and demons inside the force feild Piper turned to Buffy and the others and explained they Paige was going to orb them somewhere safe after some convincning Paige orbed them all to the Manor then as soon as they were all orbed out Louise orbed out.

AN/ PHew, that was a long one lol


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Please Please Please Read and Review lol

Anyway heres another Chapter

- Teaming Up -

As soon as Louise orbed in she looked at the people around her, Pheobe was shooing Piper upstairs, a blonde girl was glancing at the dark brooding cute man and the other blonde man, the red head was trying not to cry and a dark haired man with an eye patch was comforting them, the rest were in the corner, not sure what to do or how to act.

"Giles..." The blonde said after a while to one of the people in the corner, he looked up, specs gleaming "Any ideas?"

"Well, judging by the amount of demons and vampires there was, it was indeed an ambush...." He took his glasses off and sighed, it was a habit really taking his glasses off when he was talking about something.

The blonde sighed then turned to everyone, and yet again it fell silent....

Louise sighed as she rolled her eyes "Look, no ones going anywhere tonight, you are all staying here..." She turned to Pheobe and Paige as they gave her a look and folded their arms "If its alright with my aunts there..."

Paige sighed as she shook her head slowly "Its not that its....well how do we know your not..."

"Evil?" Faith finished off for her, she looked up and sighed slightly "Well me, im good now, but I was evil...for a while...recently...and I just broke out of Jail..."

"Ok Faith just...be quiet...." Buffy said a little angrily, she had just lost a bus load of slayers, plus her friend "We need to...do something avenge their deaths!"

Phoebe stood up "Look, they'll be no avenging tonight, its late and you all look a little beat..."

Buffy looked at her for a long time before speaking again "Who are you...."

Pheobe sighed as she sat down "Im Pheobe, and this.." She pointed to Louise "Is Louise and that.." She pointed at Paige "Is Paige...."

Dawn nodded in reply, and Buffy just looked at them all before telling them who they all were

"Im Buffy.." She started, then pointed to Faith "Thats Faith..." Then she pointed to the redhead "Thats Willow....and thats Xander.." She pointed to the dark haired man comforting her "Over there is Spike" (The blonde man) "Angel" (The dark brooding man) "Giles" (The man with the glasses) "Dawn" (The young girl) "And Connor..." (The young brooding lad who Dawn was eyeing)

"Are any of you hurt?" Louise asked looking around, she wanted to heal everyone so that she could go to bed, she had class in the morning... "I mean like cuts and that, because I can heal cuts...."

(A few minutes later)

After Louise had healed everyone she sighed slowly

"ok, not that Im in charge or anything but lets sort out sleeping arrangements because ...I need sleep..."

"Amen to that!" Xander grinned as he answered her, then turned to Buffy.

After they had all sorted out where they were going to sleep (Piper, Pheobe and Paige in Pipers room, Louise in her room, Spike and Angel in the basement, Willow, Buffy and Dawn in Pheobes room, Xander and Giles on the floor, Faith in Paiges room) Everyone went to sleep.

The Next day

Louise woke up with a sigh, she got out of bed and groaned looking at the clock which read 7.30 am, she had to be at college at 10.00, and she still hadnt talked to Piper about borrowing her car!

After getting ready she looked at the clock again and this time it was blinking 8.00am, she sighed again and made her way downstairs, walking into the kitchen she smiled polietly as she walked over to the kettle, Xander and Dawn were sitting down at the table

"I...I hope you dont mind, we had some coffee.." Dawn said clearly embarrased that she had gone through someones kitchen that wasnt hers 

Louise smiled and shook her head "Thats ok...erm Dawn was it? Dont worry about it, its only coffee..."

Dawn smiled and looked at Xander clearly happy that she wasnt in trouble then went back to her drink.

Louise frowned slightly when she heard noises coming from the garden then looked at Xander and Dawn and was about to ask them if they could hear that as well when Xander spoke.

"Slayer training, Faith, Buffy and Phoebe all out there honing their skills getting all sweaty.......I should stop now shouldnt I..." He turned to Dawn who nodded her head

Louise meanwhile shook her head slowly then sighed Pheobe, training she thought then sighed again

"So what are you up too my witchy new friend?" Xander asked intrigued at the woman before him and slightly attracted to her as well.

"College, which I'll have to leave for soon once I have asked Piper for her car..." She said her goodbyes and walked up to Pipers room and knocked on the door and waited, one time she walked in after knocking and got a sightfull that made her knock and wait after that.

After getting the keys to the car, she went to college, whilst FAith Buffy and Pheobe were just finished there training, and Piper and Paige came downstairs, ready to answer all the questions they had for them , and equally ask questions themselves....


	5. Chapter 5

_-_ **New Friends** _-_

Buffy sighed as she sat down in the living room, she looked at Piper, Phoebe and Paige who sat opposite her, then turning to her left she smiled at Dawn and Xander. Giles, Conner, Angel and Spike where all standing.

"So, I guess this is question and answer time..."

RING RING

Piper groaned slightly as the phone started ringing, Pheobe made a motion to forget it but Paige was already up and at the phone

"Hello?"

"Dont you even think about it!" Louise said, she was in the car on her way home, her classes had been cancelled due to the tutors having a day off which suited her just fine "Im on my way home so dont you start until I get there!"

Paige rolled her eyes then explained that she would wait until she got there then put the phone down and sat down

" That was Louise she is on her way home..."

" Oh lets wait for her then!" Xander said when he heard that, he got some odd looks but he didnt care, he liked Louise

(10 Min later)

As Louise walked into the room everyone looked up and she just smiled back at them "Hey!" she pulled her hair back as she walked into the room.

"Ok..." Phoebe started "We are all here because..."

"...Because you saved us..." Buffy ended, Piper sighed, Pheobe just lowered her head whilst Louise blushed

"Look we cant stay here, we have to go back to LA,..." Angel stood up, in the dark atmostphere, (They had shut all the curtians) he looked like a knight, one who had his own princess to save

Buffy looked at the floor feeling a little sad, she hadnt seen Angel for a long time, but they were not an item anymore, what did she expect!.

" Look lets just agree that no one is going anywhere for the moment, we need to figure things out and it looks as if we need a place to stay for a few days..."

Angel sighed dissappointadly and sat back down, he couldnt disagree, this was Buffy he was talking to, his Buffy...

As everyone looked at each other Louise shook her head slowly and moved forward "Look, lets just agree on one thing, we are here to kick evils ass and win!" she nodded slowly before looking around at everyone, she heard a murmur of 'yea she's right...'

"Ok, first things first, lets get to know each other...:"

("Louise!" Piper objected)

"What! Since we are all living in the same house for a while I think its a good idea to get to know our new friends!"

Phoebe nodded slowly but jumped when she heard her phone ring she mumbled "Elise..." as she picked up her phone and walked into the kitchen .

"Ok. you dont need to know my life story but I am a witch/whitelighter with demonic powers..."

After about half an hour of talking they sighed, they had just found out that Buffy and Faith were slayers (Paige: "Cool! I read about you guys, enanhced abilitys pretty cool"), Willow was a witch pratitioner with no magical powers, just powers, Piper Phoebe and Paige were of course your run of the mill magical witches. Dawn, Giles and Xander were all mortals.

"Ok..." Xander sighed as he got up "Thats gotten me kinda hungry how about the rest of you?" There were various nods from everyone, so while Phoebe and Paige told Piper to stay, Spike and Angel went into the basement, Buffy conutied talking to Faith, and Dawn, Conner, Louise and Xander walked into the kitchen to sort out lunch.

"...Its kinda nice here..." FAith was saying until they heard a scream and Louise came flying into the room hitting the table as she fell down

"Oh no you dont!" She stood up, a little painfully and ran back into the hallway where Conner was doing battle with a demon, Dawn was hitting a warlock, whilst Xander was ducking a fireball

"FIREBALL!" PAige shouted before Louise had a chance and hurtled it back at the demon, Piper held up her hands and blew up the warlocks hands (Piper:"Oh yea...they dont blow up...") As he turned around Phoebe pushed her not to gently into the living room and away from view and then ran forward, and starting fighting with the demon, Buffy went for the demon, Louise meanwhile rolled her eyes slowly as she held up her hands and froze the room,

"LOUISE!" Pheobe yelled as she stood up, she was just about to kick the warlock when he froze and she kicked the wall instead

Louise cringed "Oooooooooh sorry Pheebs, but they are frozen..." She trailed off as she looked at the demon that was attacking her, he was posed ready to throw a fireball at the back of Conner, with a flick of her hand the fireball went hurtling back at him and he died "Piece of cakkkkkEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed as they quickly unfroze and the Warlock fell backwards onto her "A little help here people!"

Buffy and Faith immediatly got onto the task of lifting the heavy knocked out demon off Louise, Piper ran back into the room and blew up the demon. ("AHA!")

All that was left now was the warlock, just as Piper raised her hand Pheobe held them down and quickly repeated the spell that was in her head

"Evil is a faithful foe but good does battle best

We witches will with these words waste this evils zest"

Faith turned to Pheobe as the warlock blew up "Woah, kinda wordy dont you think..."

Pheobe smiled embarrasedly "Yea...We were kinda overstimulated at the time...Gotta go..." Then grabbing her coat and bag she ran out of the house to work, Buffy and Faith looked at each other and walked into the garden, intending to talk. Giles looked at everyone "Well, I'll have to consult my books..."

"Me too!" Piped up Paige, since they were attacked right after Cole attacking them it would be smart to look up the demons, just in case "And while im at it, I'll write down all the spells and potions that we are gonna need just in case all the demons in the book come to call" then nodding she lead the way into the attic, with Giles and Willow in tow.

Dawn and Xander just looked at each other "Im gonna go and let them know what happened..." Dawn sighed as she straightened her clothes and walked into the basement with Connor, Xander and Louise looked at each other and smiled then turned away...

Woah that was a long one, Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
